The Seven Times You'll Buy Her Flowers!
by Nightlife Eyes
Summary: There are seven times you’ll buy her flowers. Gerberas, lillies, roses, sunflowers, orchids and a mixed bunch. These are the sotries of the seven times you bought her flowers, and the reasons behind each bunches and why it breaks your heart. Baley! 1Shot


**The ****Seven**** Time You'll Buy Flowers For Her!**

_Summary:__ The__re are__ seven__ times you'll buy her flowers.__ Gerberas, lillies, roses__, sunflowers, orchids and a mixed bunch__ These are the sotries of the seven times you bought her flowers, and the reasons behind each bunches. Baley!_

**Tell me what you think.****.. Please? I'll dance and sing and beg... then you;ll beg for me to stop and i will but only if you review.**

The first time it occurs to you to buy her flowers you've driving to her house with the homework she's missed and you stop at a flower shop. Flowers are just the thing to brighten up her day and make her feel better, they're just the thing to show her you care about her and think about her. You go into her bedroom and fin her sick in bed and all you want to do is crawl under the covers with her but you know you can't. Instead you joke about how much homework she's missing and watch her face light up as you hand the work from the classes she's missed. After she's looked through it you give her the bunch of flowers.

Bright and colourfuul gerberas, there are five of them, a red one, an orange one, a yellow one, a pink one and a maroon coloured one.

_"Brooke they're so beautiful. You didn't have to do this." She said grinning. You smiled back._

_"Of course i did Hales, couldn't have you bored in a dull colourless room could i?"__ you asked._

_"Thank-you so much." Haley smiled and you left to get a vase and fill it with water. The flowers have pride of place on her bedside table__ and will for the next few weeks until they die._

_"We should take a picture."__ Haley decided._

_"Ok." You grinned and rushed off to get her camera.__ You and Haley posed side my side._

_"Say cheese." You joked._

_"Wait." Haley __protested moving to grab the vase with the bright and beautiful gerberas._

_"Here we go." She smiled._

_"I don't think they'll fit."__ You told her. Haley thought for a second._

_"__Ok__ i'll set the timer." She said and she did.__ You put it on the table on the other side of the room and set the zoom lens before you rushed back to Haley's side. The camera flashed and the picture was taken. You retrived the camera and showed Haley the photo._

_"Perfect." She said._

_"I think so too." You told her. "i'll need a copy."_

_"You got it." __Haley grinned._

_"Thanks." You said smiling._

_"Do you want to watch a movie? Haley asked and you nodded so hard you thought you head was going to fall off._

_"What should we watch?" Haley asked and went to get up but you stopped her._

_"I'll pick." You told her. "You stay there." And she did. You put on the movie 'My Best Friend's Wedding' knowing she liked it, you've got to admit you parial to it too.__ Yes Cameron Diaz__ annoys you but Julia Roberts is__ beautiful._

_"Move over." You command and she does._

_"But wait you'll get sick." Haley protested but you don't care, and you tell her so._

_"Who cares?" You asked. "Certainly not me."_

_And you slide into bed beside her.__ Haley falls asleep near the end of the movie but you don't really care what happens, you drift off and look around the room, your eyes settling on the bright and colourful flowers you gave her. The ones that symbolise how you feel but can never say._

_The first bunch you'll buy her._

The next bunch you buy her is on her wedding day. It breaks your heart to hand over the lillies she wanted as a boquet but didn't buy because Nathan didn't like. It's worth it through when you see her face light up as she grins. She jumps up and hugs you and you hug her back wishing this day was entirely different. Wishing the bunch of lillies didn't mean she wasn't yours.

_"Haley i'm so sorry but i can't find you're something new." Peyton said rushing into the room._

_"What?" Haley asked and her face dropped, your heart breaks even though something had gone wrong at the wedding like you wanted. It was horrible to wish that. You only did it because Nathan Scott is a jackass and doesn't deserve Haley. It was only because you wanted her to realise she loved you. She didn't and now as you see her worried and paniced you wish you'd never hoped that the wedding was ruined. This __was Haley's big day. Something__ she'd dreamt about ever since she was a little girl, as her best friend and someone who's secretly in love with her you're supposed to want to see her happy no matter what. __You suddenly realise the first time you bought her flowers the movie you watched fits very well with your current situation. __You decided to fix your horrible wish of ruining Haley's wedding.__ Even if it hurts you in the process._

_"I'll be right back." You told her and rushed out of the room. You drove like a mad woman to the florist and ran inside. Minutes later you rushed back out and drove like crazy to the wedding. You ran back into the room where Haley, Peyton, Bevin and Haley's sister Taylor were and present__ed__ her with the lillies out of breath but smiling._

_At first Haley didn't understand and when you caught your breath you explained._

_"I just bought them. They can be your something new."_

_"Oh my God! Thank you so much Brooke!" Haley exclaimed. The wedding went off without a hitch after that. Haley's sister looked at you strangely a couple of times and smiled and nodded when you helped Haley out, she might have known and probably did but she didn'__t say anything to you or H__aley.__ You walked after Bevin and Peyton down the ailse with Tayl__or marching behind you, behind __h__e__r was Haley and you knew that. Nathan stood __at the alter with Lucas, Skills, and two of Haley's brothes Michael and Johnathon__ next to him looking like a stupid smug jackass but nevertheless he was a stupid smug jackass that Haley liked, loved. And even though it hurt you had to accept it._

_When it came time to exchange rings Hale__y turned to you and Taylor __to hand you the lillies you rushed out to get for her__ and take the ring from Taylor_

_Your__ hair was done up nicely, your__ dress looked amazing and your__ make-up was perfect, you smiled widely and looked like __the perfect best friend, happy H__aley was marrying Nathan. Instead your heart was breaking as__ she said__** 'I**__** Do' **__and he __**'kissed the bride'**_

_Before the reception Haley had demanded __that you be in almost every photo taken. Haley and Nathan'__s were taken followed by Nathan and his groomsmen.__ The bridesmaids and the groomsmen and then Nathan and the bridemaids followed by Haley and the groomsmen. After that Haley and Taylor, then Haley and all the bridemaids. __Then when everyone was getting ready to leave Haley demanded that you and her be in a photo together, and only the two of you... plus the lillies of course._

_You __really were just too happy to oblige until she hugged you and said she was so happy._

_**"I can't believe I'm Mrs. Nathan Scott."**_

_You're heart dropped and you felt sick but you __plastered the fake smile back into place as it had wavered for a second and y__ou__ wished things were differe__nt as__ the camera flashed and__ you__ clutched the lillies you had given her, the second bunch of flowers you ever gave her._

The third bunch you give her happens years later, Haley and Nathan were divorced after two years of marrige, you and Haley had lived together for six months before she went on tour and then when she came back you asked her out on a date.

You gave her red roses, cliched yes but also romantic. You were terrified when you knocked on her door, your heart stopped when she opened it looking even more stunning and breath taking than she normally did and you felt your brain go numb when she kissed you at the end of you date.

_"Hi." You'd managed to choke out as you starred at Haley._

_"Hi." She smiled._

_"These are for you." You said nervously and handed her the flowers._

_"Brooke they're beautiful." Haley said taking the flowers and giving you a hug. She led you back into the house and into her kitchen so sh__e could put them in some water._

_"__Let's take a photo." Haley said._

_"Really? Now?" You asked suprised. Haley nodded._

_"Yeah. I want to remember this and the beautiful flowers you gave me." She said grinning and you couldn't help but grin back._

_"Ok." She said.__ Haley found her camera and took a photo of you and her and the beautiful flowers you had given her._

_After that you went out to dinner and then to the movies before you walked together hand-in-hand down the boardwalk__ eating ice-cream._

_It was perfect. You drove her home and walked her to her door. You kissed her on the cheek and said you'd call her the next day... and you meant it.__ You turned to leave but she stopped you._

_"Brooke." Haley called._

_"Yeah?" You asked turning to face her._

_"Hope you don't call that a goodnight kiss." S__he had joked smiled before she __walked over and closed the gap between you kissin__g you passionately on the mouth and you kissed her back just as passionately thinking how good it was that all your dreams had come true._

_As you left you looked back and caught a glipse of Haley moving the vase of roses you'd given her into the lounge room, settling them on the window sill._

_You smiled as you watched her smell the sent of the third bunch of flowers you ever gave her to show how much you cared._

The fourth bunch of flowers you give her are an apology because you've had your first fight. Something stupid and meaningless obviously but you both over reacted and you had stormed out in a fit of anger. You want to show her you're sorry and the florist told you red and white flowers were the best way to do that. The red meant a decleration of love while the white meant fogiveness and apologies.

_To be honest you couldn't remember what you had fought about but you knew it was stupid and that you wanted to end the fight and go back to normal. __You walked in tentitively and found Haley sitting on the couch crying._

_"Haley?" You call quietly._

_"What do you want?" she asked bitterly holding __a pillow close to her._

_"__To say i'm sorry." You tell her and walk around to the other side of the couch and present her with the flowers.__ Haley looked up at you and wiped her tears away from her eyes._

_"I'm really sorry Haley, i over reacted.__ The florist told me that white meant forgiveness and apologies and the red meant declarations of love. That's why i bought them Haley. I love you and i'm sorry and i want you to forgive me." You told her emotively.__ Haley looked up into your eyes and let go of the pillow._

_"I'm sorry to Brooke, i was way out of line to yell at you like that. I'm so sorry." Haley said._

_"Do you forgive me?" You asked._

_"Only if you forgive me.__" Haley said smiling slightly._

_"Only if you accept the flowers." You told her and she looked at them._

_"Only if you kiss me." Haley told you and you grinned before you did so, capturing her lips against yours and kissing her deeply, letting her know just how much you loved in the way you couldn't with words. When you broke away Haley took the flowers off you and__ came back with them in a vase and her camera dangling on her wrist._

_"A photo?" You asked. Haley nodded._

_"Of course." She said and you two posed for a photo with the flowers as __the background._

_T__he__n the__ two o__f you watched a movie together with the flowers you gave her sitting on the table behind you._

_The forth bunch of flowers you gave her were red and white carnations__ to say you're sorry_

For your one year anniversary you got her beautiful bright sunflowers because they were beautiful just like her. She'd loved them, she got you red roses, cliched again but still romantic, that was the third bunch of flowers she had ever given you. The first was gerberas like you had given her when she was sick except this time you were sick and Haley came bearing flowers, the second when you came back after the summer break from California with your parents, she met you at the gate and gave you a bunch of mixed flowers that were beautiful. But this isn't the story of your gerberas, mixed flowers or roses. This is the story of the seven time you bought her flowers, gerberas, lillies, roses, red and white carnations and sunflowers.

_"Happy Anniversary Haley!" You exclaimed happily as you burst into your bedroom with breakfast in bed you had finished making for Haley.__ Haley looked over and smiled._

_"Happy anniversary Brooke." She said sitting up.__ you set the tray with the toast and bacon and eggs you'd made down and crawled into bed to give Haley a kiss._

_"How'd you sleep?" You asked._

_"Very well." Haley laughed with a wiggle of her eyebrows, something she'd picked up off you. You laughed._

_"Me too." And gave her another kiss._

_"Can you believe we've lasted a whole year?" Haley asked as you lay in bed side by side._

_"Hell yeah."__ Brooke said. "I love you that much."_

_"Aww, you're so corny sometimes." Haley joked with you._

_"I prefer the terms sentimental or sweet__ thank-you very much."__ You joked._

_"Well corny, sentimental or sweet__ i love you."__ Haley told you and you kissed her again.__ You both ate the breakfast you'd made for Haley, the first time you tried to steal some food from her she hit your hand away lightly joking with you, you'__d protested a__bout how you were hungry and she was begin mean, Haley had of course laughed at you first before relenting and sharing with you._

_"Present time!" you exclaimed loudly clapping your hands together like a small child at Chris__t__mas__ It wasn't the present Haley was giving you that you were so excited about, it was yours to her._

_You'd search all over every single shop in Tree Hill and even went to Charlotte to keep looking. You shopped whenever you could and never thought you'd see the day you were sick of it.__ But nothing seemed right for Haley.__ You'd already gotten her a gutair for her birthday a few months back and you'd__ already ordered tickets to the__ Michelle Featherstone__ concert for Christmas as the__ concert was next year, and you'd __made sure you'd been given front row seats and a backstage pass._

_There was nothing you could think of to get Haley. She didn't need any clothes, the pair of you went shopping almost every month. You almost gave up hope but then you found it. A silver braclet__ with a flat love heart lo__ck that you could engrave something__ on it.__ You'd bought it straight away and your troubles had been over, until you couldn't think of what to engrave on it._

_You'd still bought it and hidden it carefully so Haley wouldn't find it. It had been weeks and you still didn't know what to have engraved on the present for Haley and you were begining to get frustrated.__ But then one day you and Haley were lying on the couch together side by side talking and it came to you._

_The next day you went and engraved your message to Haley on your present for her, you were finely happy with what you got her._

_"Here you go Haley." You exclaimed happily presenting her with the light blue box with a blue ribbon you'd carefully wrapped around it. Haley grinned._

_"It's so pretty i almost don't want to unwrap it."__ She said teasing you because she knew how much you loved unwrapping presents and thought it was stupid to save wrapping happy and try so hard not to rip it. You rolled your eyes __playfully at her._

_"Come on Hales just open it please?" you begged her.__ She smiled and nodded._

_"Ok." She __said and unwrapped the ribbon and opened the box._

_"Oh my God Brooke." She gasped. "It's so beautiful.__" You couldn't help but grin._

_"So you like it?" you asked._

_"I love it."__ Haley told you lif__ting the braclet out of the box and starring at it in the light.__ She lent over and kissed you happily before going back to stare at the braclet._

_"Wow, it's beautiful." She said.__ And then she saw what you'd had engraved._

_**'**__**H, **__**If you l**__**ove you live &**__** i live for you.**____**B**____**'**_

_Haley quickley fastened the braclet onto her wrist and smiled._

_"You turn." She said smiling and reaching for__ something out of your sight.__ She pulled up a box wrapped in yellow paper and gave it too you.__ Your heart beat faster and you were so excited you almost forgot to breathe.__ Inside was a silver locket on a thin silver chain__, you lifted it out of the box and examined it.__ It twinkled in the sunlight and shinned beautifully. It had something engraved on the back of it, you reached out and read it._

_**'HJ loves BD'**_

_B__elow it was the infinity symbol that looked like an eight on its side_

_"Do you like it?" Haley asked breaking you out of your trance._

_"Haley i love it, thank-you so much." __You__told her leaning across__ to hug Haley and kiss her._

_"Do you want me to clip it on you?"__ Haley asked. You nodded and Haley fasened the necklace around your neck.__ Then you gave her the sunflowers that made her smile brightly._

_"They'__re so pretty thank-you__ so much Brooke." She smiled__ and put them in water.__Haley rumaged around in her drawer and scanned the room._

_"Camera?" You asked._

_"Yeah. I don't remember where i put it." Haley said looking under the bed._

_"Good thing i picked it up from Skills and Bevin's last night." You said smiling and producing Haley's precious camera. Haley looked over and grinned._

_"Thank-you so much brookie." She exclaimed afttacking you in a hug and taking the camera off you. After the photo was taken of you, Haley and the sunflowers Haley and you snuggled up in the blankets together and__ lay in bed__to watch__ TV with the __sunflowers smiling cheerfully from the top of the TV set._

_The fifth bunch of flowers you bought were to prove you had lasted a year together and were still in love._

There was a fashion show in New York you had attended when you sent her the sixth bunch of flowers, it was because you would have missed her birthday. Instead you had suprised her at Karen's Cafe, the man delivered the flowers and you watched her read the card and smile, after she'd put them in water you walked in to suprise her, and she was VERY suprised.

_"__I have a delivery for a Miss Haley James__." __The man from the flower company said and Haley looked over._

_"That's me." She sai__d and saw the beautiful orchids you'd paid $70 for.__ She read the card on which you'd ma__de sure the company had written:_

_'To my favourite and only girl on her very best birthday, i'm sorry i can't be there Haley, i'll love you you forever until the end of time and for as long as you'll have me. I'll make up for missing this i promise. Brooke.'_

_And then she took the flowers out the back and returned with them in water, you watched smiling from your rental car as Haley displayed the flowers proudly on the counter before you got up and walked inside._

_"How's my very own birthday girl doing?" you asked grinned. Haley's head shot up and__ she looked over at you._

_"BROOKE!" she exclaimed happily and ran and jumped on you hugging the life out of you._

_"I can't believe you're back. When did you get back? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"__ Haley asked in a rush and you laughed._

_"__Slow down there babe, i didn't tell you because then it wouldn't have been such a wonderful suprise then would it and I got back twenty minutes ago."__ You explained._

_"How was the fashion show?" Haley asked._

_"Tediously boring without you of course." You told her smiling.__ "When do you get your break?"_

_"Two hours." Haley told her. You smiled._

_"I think we can fix that don't you?" You asked, the pair of you walked around the counter to visit Karen who was cooking in the back._

_"Karen." You called smiling._

_"Hi Brooke. I take it the suprise went well?" Karen asked smiling._

_"__You knew?" Haley asked pointing her finger at Karen who laughed._

_"Of course." She said._

_"So Karen do you think i could steal our pretty little Haley away for the rest of the day?" You asked._

_"Of course." Karen said smiling. "You two go have fun but don't forget our dinner tonight."_

_"We won't." Haley said._

_"We'll be there." You told Karen smiling._

_"Now wait a minute." Karen said walking out of the room, you and Haley stood together not sure what to expect. Karen returned with her camera and smiled at the two of you who had ended up kissing during the wait._

_"Now then Haley i know you don't have you camera so i got mine to take a photo for you. I'll give you two some copies tonight, how does that sound?" Karen asked._

_"Wonderful." Haley grinned and shot off to get her flowers._

_"So how was she when she thought i wasn't coming?" You asked the older woman who both you and Karen thought of as a mother._

_"Heart-broken. You should have seen her moping around like someone had run over her puppy." Karen joked smiling._

_"Who__ ran over a puppy?" Haley asked_

_"No-one sweetie i was just saying you looked horrible thinking Brooke wasn't coming for your birthday." Karen explained._

_"Well i missed her, it's not my fault she's so damn irresistable." Haley smiling pinched you cheek as a joke. You laughed and swatted her hand __away playfully._

_"Are you two ready to have your picture taken or what?" Karen asked. "I have people to feed out there you know."_

_"Sorry Karen we're ready." Haley grinned leaning into you and you wrapped you arms around her. Karen took the photo._

_"Thanks Karen." You smiled._

_"Anytime sweethearts." Karen smiled and walked over taking the vase off Haley._

_"We can keep these here." She said smiling. Haley nodded._

_"Ok." She said._

_"What are you still doing here?" Karen joked.__ "Go and have some fun."_

_"Let's go Hales." You said and Haley untied her apron._

_"Bye Karen." Haley said smiling._

_"Bye Karen." You said linking your arms with Haley._

_"Bye girls." Karen said smiling as you left._

_You and Haley had spent the day shopping and went to the beach before you saw __**'You, Me & Dupree'**__ at the movies.__ Later after dinner at Karen's with Keith, Karen, Lucas, Nathan, Peyton, Jake__ and Rachel you and Haley left with the orchids you bought her for her birthday suprise._

And now the story of the last bunch of flowers you'll ever buy her, for the same reason.

You stood motionless in the same spot you had for the last ten minutes. It's was cold and you had left your jacket in the car, the wind hit you but you didn't care. You heard someone coming up behind you but you didn't want to know who it was. Unless it's Haley you didn't give a damn, and it sure as hell isn't going to be Haley.

"Hey." A voice said now at your side and you looked over to see Taylor, Haley's sister looking back at you worried.

"Hey." You replied.

"Nice flowers." Taylor said and you looked down at the plastic flowers you was holding. Gerberas, lillies, roses, red and white crysanthenums, sunflowers and orchids all tied up together into one big bunch.

"Did you know?" You asked finding you voice again but still not looking over at Taylor. You could feel her eyes on you as she answered.

"Knew what?"

"Knew how i felt about her, at her wedding?" You asked.

"Yeah." Taylor admitted nodding. "I knew."

"Did she? Did Haley know about my feelings that day?" You asked needed to know.

"No." Taylor said shaking her head. "Haley was too wrapped up in her little bubble of perfect, straight A's, perfect 'good' daughter, marring the high school prom king jock and she wanted to live happily ever after even though on some level i think she knew living happily ever after with Nathan Scott wasn't going to happen." Taylor told her.

"What do you mean?" you asked.

"She wasn't completely in love with him no matter how hard she tried to be. He wasn't her soulmate." Taylor told you.

"Was i?" You asked the words almost losing themselves in your throat, your voice cracked at the end of your questions as you tried to hold your tears back. Taylor thinks about the question, an unusual occurance for the blonde, she thought about it hard.

"Yes." She said with conviction. "I think you were."

"Me too." You say and burst into tears. Taylor doesn't reach out for you like Haley would have when you cried. She knows there's no point, she knows nothing and no one but Haley could help you now and she knows there's no way that will happen.

You're glad for that in some way, that Taylpr let you be, let you cry and didn't try to stop it.

Taylor and you had always had a sort of understanding.

She knew you loved Haley, perhaps even before you did and she knew you'd look after her. But it didn't stop her showing up at your house one night after you and Haley had a major fight to yell at you.

Taylor was there for you but knew that no one could reach you right now. Minutes past in silence as the pair of you stood side by side and waited for something impossible. Haley.

Later Taylor turned to you and laughed, but it was bitter and laced with tears.

"You know what's funny?" she asked.

"What?" you asked turning slowly to look at her.

"It's supposed to be me." Taylor said starring forward with tears in her eyes. You just atarred back at her, that wasn't possible.

"Everyone thought it would be me, wanted it to be me... hell i want it to be me." Taylor continued.

"What do you mean?" you asked her.

"I'm supposed to be the one six feet under burried in the ground." Taylor told you.

"What? No." You protested.

"Why not?" Taylor asked turning to look at you now. "I'm the screw up daughter, i don't have anybody like you the way she did, i party my way through life, drifting from crappy job to crappy job, from crappy one night stand to crappy one night stand, from drunken hungovered blurs to drunken hangovered blurs, i'm selfish and damaged and psychotic and crazy and unreliable and a mess. She was perfect, straight A's, beautiful, reliable, smart, valerdictorian, top of her classes at uni, dating you, happy, an amzing singer. She was kind, a good daughter, strong, tough, generous, amazing and everything i wasn't. Why isn't it me? That headstone supposed to read 'Taylor James 198 – 2007'. Hell you know it. You wish it said that don't you?" Taylor asked.

"No." You told her truthfully. "I don't, i wish it was anyone but Haley, even me."

"Yeah i know you do." Taylor said.

"And you know what's even funnier than you thinking it should be you?" You asked.

"What?" Taylor asked wiping away some of her tears.

"Haley looking down on us and know it shouldn't have been anyone." You told her. Taylor nodded.

"Yeah." She agreed.

"I miss her." Taylor said quietky after a few moments of the silence that fell easily between you.

"Me too." You said and then you both lent on each other for support to stand but also just to know that there was someone out there feeling almost the same as you, almost but not quite. Just to have something to hol on to to stop you from floating around in the darkness.

Ten or twenty minutes might have passed, it didn't matter, it had gotten, if possible colder and there was less light. Talyor and you and moved apart as taylor placed her flowers on the grave and kissed her fingers, placing them on the stone whispering some words that you weren't meant to hear, words the wind took away, words for Haley, sister to sister. Then she stood and left. You waited a moment or two before you knelt down by the headstone that read 'Haley James – Davis 1986 – 2007 She will be sorely missed but always remembered.' The words broke your hearts as you placed the flowers down and began to speak, telling her everything you wanted to say but never had the chance. You told her why you bought her the flowers and recounted the other times you'd bought her flowers.

You wiped away your tears and walked away to your car.

You saw Taylor's still there and knew the blonde had waited for you, like a sister would, she had taken you on as a second sister once she'd met you and now you were all she had to hold onto Haley and she was all you had to hold on to Haley. You needed her and she needed you.

"You ok?" Taylor asked as she lit a cigeritte.

"That your second?" You asked. Taylor nodded taking a drag.

"Haley'd be pissed." You told her.

"I know." Taylor said and you felt as though you read her mind as she blew the smoke from her mouth up into the sky.

"She's not coming back to stop you or scold you anymore." You said and Taylor took another drag. You reached over and pulled it from her mouth.

"I'll have to." You said and stubbed the ciggerette out on the ground underneath your foot. Taylor looked annoyed but then smiled.

"Thanks." She said. You shrugged.

"I don't want you to leave me too." You said.

"I won't Brookie. Swear it." Taylor told you and hugged her. You parted ways, Taylor in her car and you in yours.

As you drove home you tried hard not to cry as you thought of Haley.

When you saw someone standing at grave placing flowers on it just like you and Taylor had a few minutes before you turned to concentrate harder on the road so you wouldn't cry.

When you stopped at a red light and looked over at a restruant where a young man held out a chair for a woman and then presented her with roses you pushed back the tears and memories of you and haley.

When you took a short cut through some suburban streets and saw another man standing to the fron lawn of a house with flowers in his hand calling out:

'Carrie I'm sorry! Can you please let me in so we can talk? I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm really sorry Carrie.' You sped up a bit to escape them and took a depth breathe.

When you stopped at a pedestrian crossing to let a woman walk across carrying a bunch of gerberas you blinked away tears and when you got home and walked through the front door you broke down at the sight of the six photos Haley had hung up of you and her and the bunches of flowers you bought her, at the time she said it was to remember and to thank you but later she'd said it was because it documented your relationship.

She was right.

A few weeks later Taylor sent you a letter from some small town and some small bar where she'd escaped to. She told you she was coming to visit and she sent a picture a long with the letter. On the back of the picture was written:

_Number seven. Don't be mad. Haley told me about her six photos of you and her and the flowers, this finshes it. I think she'd like it._

_Taylor._

You turned it over and saw a photo Taylor had taken of you at Haley's grave, flowers in your hand.

Taylor was right too. You weren't mad, it gave you some kind of closure.

There they were the seven times you gave her flowers.

**It's a very very very long one shot but i like it. It had now evolved into this cosmic mess but will remain a one shot.**

**I'm not even sure what was going with the pronouns. Oh well deal with it.**

**Please review.**

**And i checked those are the right meanings for the flowers. I'm on a bit of a flower kick right now. Blame my best mate Cass, she was reading this book about flowers and their meanings and one day after i crashed with her and she took too long in the bathroom i started to read it.**

**It was pretty good!**

**Flowers rock!**

**Later!**

**- Liza!**

**xxx-ooo-xxx**


End file.
